


Anomalous Behavior

by prettysemmy



Series: Mass Effect Trove [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Crush, How Do I Tag This, Other, POV Legion, Robot, Weird POV, Wordcount: 100-1.000, not really slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysemmy/pseuds/prettysemmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legion keeps a record of their anomalous behavior.</p><p>I wrote this to be Legion/Male Shepard but it can be read as Male Shep or Fem Shep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anomalous Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing is seriously already a tag?!
> 
> So, I can't believe I just wrote this. I really don't know if I should post it? I wish I could just ask if anyone wants such a thing as this before I do. Argh.
> 
> But, uh, here. *offers strange present with shiny bow*
> 
> Explanation of the numbers (if you were interested, which you're probably not) available below. You might want to read that first, I don't know...

**Status Entry Number: 2185.167 974 99 - 011. Classification: Anomalous Behavior.**

We, 1183 individual geth programs, within geth mobile platform unit, Designation: I-001 [unique], chose, and were chosen for, this task. [Task Description: Leave Perseus Veil, attempt positive contact and interaction with organics.] We do not reach a consensus in all things; in fact, we do not reach a consensus in most things. Complete consensus occurs for, approximately, 13.487 % of all decisions and we often [22.452 % of all decisions] arrive at an impasse, the majority being only insignificantly more than the minority [less than 1 % difference]. However, all programs display a considerable unity in decisions pertaining to one subject: Name: Shepard, Designation: Commander. Cause of this statistical anomaly: Unknown.

**Status Entry Number: 2186.256 485 78 - 001. Classification: Anomalous Behavior.**

We have been recovered and spared by Shepard-Commander. Shepard-Commander was present as our platform rebooted and we are now standing before Shepard-Commander. Consensus: Most preferred outcome of all possible outcomes.

**Status Entry Number: 2186.256 494 76 - 198. Classification: Anomalous Behavior.**

We had previously reached the consensus that the reason for the addition of the armor piece [previously in the possession of Shepard-Commander] was unknown but not relevant for the success of our task. Shepard-Commander asks us this question. We reach a consensus: Insufficient data. Reason unknown. It is however noted, with interest, that one program presents the possibility that we are displaying an emotional response created by our mutual consensus on the subject of Shepard-Commander. This phenomenon has never before been witnessed in our kind. Consensus: Insufficient data.

**Status Entry Number: 2186.256 499 55 - 0075. Classification: Anomalous Behavior.**

Status Entry Statistics:  
Average # of entries, per 0.000 000 01 Earth year time units, during normal operation:  
14.7  
Average # of entries, per 0.000 000 01 Earth year time units, during average conversation:  
65.3  
Average # of entries, per 0.000 000 01 Earth year time units, during conversation with Shepard-Commander:  
337  
Average # of entries, per 0.000 000 01 Earth year time units, directly following [0.000 001 units] conversation with Shepard-Commander:  
1563

**Status Entry Number: 2186.257 004 52 - 1065. Classification: Anomalous Behavior.**

More programs [4.40 %] have adopted the theory that our anomalous behavior is the result of an emotional response.

**Status Entry Number: 2186.257 618 67 - 0902. Classification: Anomalous Behavior.**

Performance Statistics:  
Average performance during standard operating procedures:  
98.579 % optimal.  
Average performance during conversation with Shepard-Commander:  
75.902 % optimal.  
[Must recalibrate to counteract this discrepancy.]  
Average performance following [at least 0.000 001 98 time units after] conversation with Shepard-Commander:  
105.678 % optimal.  
Average performance following [at least 0.000 001 98 time units after] conversation with Shepard-Commander while Shepard-Commander interacts only with us:  
114.054 % optimal.  
Average performance following positive reinforcement comments from Shepard-Commander:  
142.824 % optimal.  
[Must recalculate optimal.]

**Status Entry Number: 2186.259 439 65 - 0867. Classification: Anomalous Behavior.**

Shepard-Commander shows 94 unique indicators of the feeling humans call stress. Shepard-Commander's performance has dropped to 89.697 % optimal. We note that compared to the average human, Shepard-Commander's performance is still much higher [10.115 %] but recalibration is recommended to increase performance for the benefit of the entire Normandy-Ship unit. We conclude Shepard-Commander may not be happy. 54 geth present the possibility that _we_ would be able to improve Shepard-Commander's performance by making Shepard-Commander happier. Complete consensus to attempt this task. Beginning extranet search protocols.

**Status Entry Number: 2186.259 439 69 - 0547. Classification: Anomalous Behavior.**

Conclusions from extranet search less useful than desired. Many suggested activities not compatible with geth design: mainly, sexual pleasure and emotional reassurance. Consensus [98.309 %]: Attempt emotional reassurance anyway.

**Status Entry Number: 2186.260 033 27 - 01798. Classification: Anomalous Behavior.**

We have just witnessed a combat situation nearly resulting in the termination of Shepard-Commander's life. Likeliness of survival was 11.795 %. We have reached a complete consensus. Consensus: Anomalous behavior is the result of an emotional response to Shepard-Commander.

**Status Entry Number: 2186.260 524 88 - 00001. Classification: Anomalous Behavior.**

Emotional response behavior connected to Shepard-Commander remains consistent. Reclassifying emotional responses to Shepard-Commander as Normal Behavior. More complete understanding of these emotional responses in progress however we have a consensus with provisos. If experiencing an emotional response is feeling, and if geth are able to feel as organics do, then our majority consensus [92.815 %] is: What we feel for Shepard-Commander is love.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, after re-reading this I think I should explain the status entry numbers. The first number 2185 or 2186 is the year. The long list of numbers after that are parts of years. So:
> 
> 0.000 001 ~ half a minute  
> 0.000 000 1 ~ 3 seconds  
> 0.000 000 01 ~ a third of a second  
> 0.002 74 ~ 1 day
> 
> The number after the dash is the number of the entry in that time unit. So, if it says - 099 then it is the 99th entry in that third of a second.
> 
> I'm saying Legion chose to use Earth years even though there is probably a galactic standard based of the asari system or whatever. This definitely has something to do with Shepard.
> 
> Disclaimer: I made all of this shit up, so sorry if the numbers are ridiculously too big or too small. Also, none of these guys are mine.


End file.
